The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
In traditional and longstanding farming methods, tilling or tillage is typically used before planting to prepare a field. Tilling a field has both herbicidal and insecticidal benefits and may serve to break up the earth to enable seedlings to more easily extend root systems. However, there are downsides to tillage that are driving modern farmers towards “low-till” or “no-till” farming systems. In these farming systems, plant matter left over from previous harvests, called residue, is left in the fields between plantings. At the time of planting, a row cleaner system is used with a planter to clear only a small portion or strip of earth of the residue to enable seeds and fertilizer to be placed in the ground. The row cleaner removes the residue and only very lightly tills the topmost soil or earth to provide for a clear path for seed and fertilizer placement.
No-till farming systems provide for benefits including increased water retention and absorption, and increased presence of beneficial fungi, bacteria, and fauna (e.g., earthworms). The use of a no-till farming system has the additional benefit of reducing topsoil erosion that may be caused by tilling. In no-till systems it has also been shown that because water retention is greater and soil erosion is reduced, the environmental impact from the runoff of fertilizer, herbicides, and pesticides is also reduced.
The movement towards no-till farming systems has driven the improvement of row cleaner apparatuses for planting systems. Existing row cleaner systems include fixed row cleaners, adjustable row cleaners, and floating row cleaners. However, these existing row cleaner systems have drawbacks. Fixed row cleaners do not follow or track changes in land elevation as the planter moves over a field. Adjustable and floating row cleaners may not posses the ideal geometry with respect to a planter to provide for optimal row cleaning action by the cleaner wheel assemblies.
What is needed is a compact row cleaner that can both follow or track changes in land elevation and maintain an optimal geometry or angle with respect to the planter or plater system.